fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asteroid and Sadness (The Ojamajo Girls)
In outer space, everything is quiet. Not even a peep. Then it cuts to a asteroid. A noise gets louder and louder, which comes from Aiko. She is crying as the three are on the asteroid. Doremi is sitting near a rock, and finally Hazuki is at the far side. "That jerk," muttered Hazuki kicking some dust angrily. "That big fat dumb jerk. He used us! He planned it all along and we well for it!" "And now everybody hates us even more!" Aiko sobbed. She calms down when she hears a scratching sound coming from Hazuki's direction. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing?" Hazuki snapped. "I'm building a house, 'cause now we have to live here!" "Live here?" "Yeah. Don't you see? This can be the bedroom..." she points to one rock. "...and this is my bed." Hazuki flops down, and points to another rock. "That can be your bed over there." There is a pause. "But I don't wanna sleep on a roooooock!" Aiko whined. and cries a bit more. "Maybe is someone hadn't pushed Aiko into the school..." said Doremi accusingly. "Oh, look. She speaks." Hazuki says sarcastic and walkes over to Doremi. "Well, maybe if somebody hadn't insisted on walking home from school so's we could run into the BIGGEST LIAR IN THE UNIVERSE!" "We weren't allowed to use our powers, and you know it!" Doremi snapped. Aiko watches the argument from a distance, cowered. "Oh, look. It's Miss Goody-Goody." Hazuki mocked. "What was I supposed to do?" Doremi asked. "We weren't gonna get people to stop hating us by breaking rules." "Yeah, and using our superpowers to make a 'Help the Town and Make It a Better Place Machine'...WAS FOLLOWING RULES?!?" Hazuki yelled riled. "I didn't see YOU putting up a fight!" said Doremi infuriated. "Well, you're gonna now!" Hazuki lunges at Doremi, and the two tumble back and forth. Aiko still watches. "Well, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!" shouted Doremi in the fight. "You stupid... Aiko drops to her knees, and cries all over again. "We're gonna die!" Hazuki's face falls into the screen, and she begins to scream in pain and move his arms. Doremi is standing with her foot on her back. "I'm not fighting with you, Hazuki, now calm down!" "Uh huh, 'cause you know I'll whoop your butt!" Hazuki said. "No, because I know...oh, never mind," she gave up. Then Doremi takes her foot off and both of them stand up. "I'm not fighting with you. And I'm not talking to you...EVER!" "Well, prepare yourself for a long silence, girlfriend, 'cause we're gonna spend the rest of our lives here thanks to you." At this, Doremi steps away, her back on Hazuki's shadow. "At least Hazuki's got a bed!" She then rests her head on a rock. Doremi feels sorrow in her. "Hazuki's right. It's my fault. I'm such a idiot!" she thought, blaming herself. His eyes waver, and shining Anime tears fall onto the crater. Hazuki is curled up in a ball, first in anger, but then saddens, and tries her best not to cry. Aiko is hurt, but then stops for a moment and glances at her sisters. "Doremi? Hazuki?" she asks. "Do you hear that?" In Toon Town, people flee in panic because of Negaduck's machine. Cut back to the asteroid. "No!" Hazuki replied. "Doremi, what should we do?" Aiko questioned. Doremi, has no quick answer to this. In Toon Town, Gantu stands in an intersection and pounds his fist against the pavement, causing buildings and people to jump. Maleficent in her dragon form causes chaos and destruction. More people flee, occurringly. Back on the asteroid, Hazuki has not moved from her "bed". "I bet Miss Goody-Goody'll say we should take responsibility for our mistakes and go help everybody." teased Hazuki. "It sounds like they're hurting." Aiko stated. "Who cares?" Back in the town, Storm's flood sweeps through the streets as people try avoid being drowned. Dagnino, leaps at a woman named Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury. Vicky's tormato tears into buildings, leaving only scraps of what's left. The asteroid again. "What do we do?" Aiko said, about to cry. "Nothing!" Hazuki yelled. Now the screams are heard from the city. In Toon Town, all the villains get into their act, but Chase turns his back and walks to Toon Town Hall again. Aiko covers her eyes and Hazuki has her hands over her ears. Chase approaches Ventus, who was in the same position being pushed. Doremi covers her mouth. Ventus finds himself in Chase's shadow, and looks up shaken. All three girls in a row, are doing the famous "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" monkeys' pose. Chase chokes Ventus, who lets out a grunt. Thus, finally snaps the girls out of their silence. "Ventus!" the three cried. Category:Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:The Powerpuff Girls Fanfictions Category:The Powerpuff Girls Parodies